Shiori Momono
Shiori Momono (百野 栞 Momono Shiori) is one of the protagonists of 11eyes. She is a "traditional magus" and is usually seen with a book. At first, she was introduced as a sub character. Later on, however, due to the fact that she also bears a VoidStone's fragment in her body, she eventually became a main character during the final part of the story. Appearance Shiori's body is created by Sophia Measley, a magic researcher of Index. Her original human body is never shown, but it is entirely possible that her current body is just as identical. She is portrayed with long silver hair, partly tied into two ponytail by red ribbons, on the left and right side of her head. She also wears a red headband. Both of her eyes are deep crimson (slightly darker than her school uniform color). At school, she wears the standard red seifuku, black tights and brown boots, with the latter two are seemingly popular in the series. On other occasions, she shows up in her casual clothes composes of a white shirt with black collar and wristband, a brown tie and a black short dress. She also possesses magus clothing which only appears twice in the game. In the anime, her body from below the neck is revealed to be doll-like. In the game, however, the exterior is completely humanoid, perfectly covering the metallic structure below even when incapacitated. In the game, Shiori does not wear undergarments, but use sticking-plasters instead; she said that if she wear anything other than silk undergarments, her skin will become sore, this is due to the fault of her artificial skin. But when Kakeru asked why she didn't use silk undergarments, she answered that because it was easier for her to remove it. This is toned down to normal underwear in the anime. Personality Shiori is a silent girl who rarely expresses her emotions. She seemed indifferent to the students who approached her in class as first but eventually warmed up to Kaori and Tadashi and grew to treasure them due to their friendly spirit. She later grew attached to the two and developed the idea of wanting to protect them at all cost. On the other hand, in battle, she is very ruthless. As the story advances, she killed Acedia and Avaritia without holding back even though they were part of her family line. To accomplish her mission, she even attempted to kill both the Black Knights and Kakeru's gang when they were fighting each other. Biography Shiori's secret identity is that of an apostle of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days, and is given the name Ursula of the Bookshelf (書架のウルスラ Shokan no Urusura). She transfered to Kakeru's school to monitor the place and report its situation to Index. Her assignment was due to the sudden disappearance of the last warden. She is extremely powerful and is candidate for the next 14 saints, the highest officials within Index. However, her family line is cursed to be born without eyeballs. In her case, the curse is even worse and she couldn't even move a finger. Her current body is a magical artifact called Francine with her brain and nervous system transplant into and allow her to hold 5000 magical books within. The body operates by absorbing magical energy. Plot 'New Life' 'Red Night and Black Moon' On September 17th, Shiori came to Ayamegaoka at night to begin her mission. As soon as she stepped into the city, the whole area was covered in a reddish barrier, which she guessed was a Reality Marble. Noticing the dangerous situation, Shiori quickly masked her presence to avoid the swarm of Larvaes. Passing a certain area, Shiori noticed two students of her same age also dragged into the Reality Marble. She pitied them, but decided to not offer assistance since it was not her mission. After a while, she watched as two more girls meeting each other, although these two had the ability to defend themselves. 'Engaging Unknown Forces' On the same night with the first Red Night, Shiori encountered Mio Kouno at the bridge. Her reason for fighting being her curious of Mio's strange style of using magic. Shiori had no problem dealing with Mio; however, Shuu Amami intervened and Shiori retreated, saying that she finally understand what kind of magic they were using. The next morning, she transferred into their class. Both Mio and Shuu were surprised, but Shiori was more interested in Kakeru and Yuka, the two whom she first saw last night. She was relieved to see them safe, but was aghast noticing that Kakeru was the owner of the Eye of Aeon, one of the most powerful magical artifact in the world. 'New Friends' On September 24th, Shiori asked Shuu to lead her to the school library to find a book. There, Kanae Kuroshiba introduced her to the job of a librarian so she could read any book she liked. 'A Day of Rest' On September 26th, Shuu decided to go to school to check up on Shiori. He found her inside the library reading book. Stating that Shiori had been staying indoor for too long, he took her out for a walk around the city. When they went to the riverbank, Shuu bought her an ice-cream. He said that she looked cute eating it, causing her to say that he was no different from Tadashi. 'The Doppelganger Attacks' On October 2nd, the Doppelganger appeared inside Kouryoukan Academy in the form of Kaori. Shuu detected it, but it got away before he could capture it. He called Mio and Shiori to find Tadashi and Kaori to make sure that they were safe. When Shuu got to the rendezvous place, both Kaori and Tadashi were under the guard of Mio and Shiori. Kaori demanded Shuu to tell her what was happening. While Mio was reluctant, Shuu revealed their identities as magi to Kaori and Tadashi. At first they didn't believe him. However, Mio said that Shione was alone at Ayanas, Shuu told Shiori to get there. Shiori teleported to Ayanas before Tadashi and Kaori's very eyes, leaving them no choice but to believe Shuu. When Shiori got to Ayanas, she found Shione and the Doppelganger (in Shione's form) and couldn't tell which one was real. A few minutes later, Shu, Mio, Tadashi and Kaori also came and were all astonished to see the two Shione. Shuu managed to deduced who was the real one, forcing the Doppelganger to reveal its true form. As the gang was about to capture it, the Doppelganger activated a green Reality Marble which prohibited the use of magic, rendering Mio and Shuu useless. Shiori, whose body was running on magical energy, was affected most badly; she couldn't even move or say anything. With all the threats neutralized, the Doppelganger kidnapped Shione and ran away. {C Since Shiori couldn't move due to the intervention of the Reality Marble, she was forced to stay behind to recover while others went to save Shione. After the battle, Shuu came back with the Doppelganger's core and used that to enable Shiori's movement. They set out to find the source of the Reality Marble and successfully got out. 'Ursula of the Bookshelf' On October 12th, a Red Night occured. Shiori defended the bridge (which leads to the Academy) and encountered Invidia. As Invidia was alone, Shiori fended her off with ease, almost killed her if it wasn't for Superbia's intervention. Later, a seriously injured Acedia encountered Shiori on his way back to the crystal. He tried to kill her but Shiori appeared to be much more powerful than him. She referred to him as the prototype before she killed him. 'Source of the Mirror' 'The Witch of the Nazi' On October 19th, Shuu and Shiori came to the library like usual. When they were about to leave, Kanae told them to stay a little longer and said that she had something interesting to talk to them about. After a short talk that raised Shuu and Shiori's suspicion on her, Kanae activated her Reality Marble and paralyzed both of them. She said that she could have killed them as easily, but had something else in mind. She revealed herself as Kanae Kuroshida, a member of the Magic Association of Thule who had infiltrated Japan long ago. Her goal was world domination and Shuu and Shiori were obstacles to her. However, after their battle with the Doppelganger, she reconsidered their abilities and offered them a chance to work under her. She told them to find her in the park after they have decided on the answer. Not forgetting to tell them that she would not take "no" for an answer, she walked out of the library and deactivated the Reality Marble. 'Battle of the Mirror Field' {C On October 22nd, she joined up with Shuu to defeat Kanae. Using the doppelganger's core, Shiori was able to use magic even inside Kanae's Reality Marble. However, Kanae simply deactivated the core's function to put Shiori at a disadvantage again. Due to the lack of energy, Shiori was only barely able to use magic and was hardly an opponent for Kanae. Nonetheless, Shuu and Mio later gave her enough time and chance to recover and deliver a finishing blow. 'Beginning of the End' 'Back to the Main Job' On October 28th, while the Black Knights, consisted of only Superbia and Avaritia, were having a hard time dealing with an enraged Yukiko, Shiori assaulted them all, hoped that she would kill both the Black Knights and the "fragments" all at once, eliminating the chance of Lieselotte being revived. However, due to her intervention, Yukiko managed to slip through Superbia's defense and got close to the crystal, only to be absorbed by it. Lieselotte awakened because of these turn of events. Fortunately, Red Night ended not long after that. 'The Truth' After Red Night ended, she revealed her and the Black Knights' identity to Kakeru's gang. However, she also did not know about the Black Knights' motive, so she could not provide them with that information. Later, when the gang decided to use Misuzu's house as a temporary operating base, they found Superbia waiting there. She explained to the gang about why the Black Knights were targeting them and gave them three days to think and commit suicide. Shiori decided to fight and asked Kakeru to remove the seal on her body so that she could unleash all the power available in her body, through sexual intercourse (changed into energy absorbing in 11eyes CrossOver). {C {C Shiori instructs Kakeru on how to remove the power restriction while he attempted to make her feel good. {C {C Shiori told Kakeru that she would find another person to help her. {C 'True Feelings' {C Shiori told Kakeru the method of removing the seal, which shocked him. She apologized and said that she did not want him to do it if she could, but she was scared of dying. Shiori cried, and Kakeru embraced her to calm her down. They undid the power restriction afterwards. 'Powering Up' {C Shuu came to the library to pay Shiori a visit and, also, to ask the meaning behind Kanae's last words. Shiori told him that what happen from that point on was only related to those who can enter Red Night and he, an outsider, should not mind. However, Shuu disagreed and said that his friend's business was also his business, making Shiori change her mind. Shiori then told him about the events of Red Night and the world was on the verge of destruction by the hands of its master, Lieselotte. She was determined to fight, but she needed his co-operation, which was to absorb his life energy, to unlock the power restriction on her body before she can access her full power. Shuu agreed and let her absorb some of his energy. Shuu fainted at the end of the process, as the seal took too much of his life force. 'Dragon Hunter' {C On November 3rd, Kakeru, Misuzu, Kukuri and Shiori decided to finish the battle once and for all. Misuzu fought with Superbia, who came to her house, Kukuri and Shiori co-operated to defeat Avaritia, who transformed into a giant black dragon, leaving Lieselotte to Kakeru. As the dragon had absorbed Avaritia's magical power, it became too powerful for Shiori. Even at her best condition, she could not inflict major damage on it. She could use torrents of magical blast to prevent it from causing damage to the surrounding, but when she attempted to use her strongest spell, the dragon responded by firing a powered Contract of the Rainbow, the same spell used to split Lieselotte's Voidstone into seven fragments, at her, giving her no time to attack. Kukuri, who had been trying to restrict the dragon's movement by chaining it (without success), then switched from offense to defense and protected Shiori from the dragon's spell. As the dragon's attack was repelled, Shiori used that chance to fully chant her strongest spell one last time and fired at the dragon, successfully defeating it. She was incapacitated after the attack however, as nearly all of the magical energy in her body was spent. She asked Kukuri to heal her so she could assist Kakeru, but Kukuri killed her instead. 'Battle of Fate' Shiori managed to dodge the chain of Kukuri and asked why Kukuri would try to kill her, but Kukuri remained silent and continued the restless assault. With all her might, Shiori fought back. While defending herself, Shiori realized that Kukuri's intention was to get rid of the fragment inside Shiori's body to help Kakeru. However, instead of stepping down from the battle, Shiori changed to offense because she wanted to fight with Kakeru and win. The two was even, until Kukuri's Demiourgos used the hidden fifth chain to attack and finish the battle. Shiori lost, but accepted her fate of dying. She later asked Kukuri about her feelings for Kakeru and Shiori revealed that she liked him too. Finally, she told Kukuri to defend Kakeru at all cost before closing her eyes. 'Another Day' 'New World' Shiori was seen again the the room of Modern Societies Researching Club as well as others. While others only remembered about their battle in Red Night, Shiori still remembered that Kukuri used to exist as a member. When Takahisa asked why she did not take a seat, she said that it was occupied (although it was empty) as a way to remind them about their disappeared comrade. However, no one was able to remember anything; Shiori then gave up trying and returned to reading again. One month later, the gang then went to Cyberiad to take a photo. Yukiko pushed Takahisa when the photo was taken, and Shiori complaint that he was an obstacle in the picture. 'Return to the Modern Mage' {C On November 6th, Shiori came back to Shuu's house, saying that the battle was over, although completely oblivious as to how she survived. The game then ends with Shuu giving Shiori a kiss. 'Together with Loved One' Shiori was recreated at Shin-Ayame by Kukuri right after she told Kakeru to go elsewhere looking for her. Shiori then walked back to Kouryoukan Academy, where she thought Kakeru would definitely find her; she also dropped by Cyberiad on her way to talk with its owner. Having arrived at school, Shiori went to the library to read as usual, and it was not long before Kakeru came rushing there to find her. 'World of Light' Kukuri returned to the group and then went to take a photo with them. Yukiko would also do the same like in the normal ending, causing a mess like the other ending, but in this ending Shiori simply asked "Are we done?" when the gang was arguing about the ruckus. 'After Story' 'Returning to Index' After the battle with Lieselotte, Shiori returned to Vatican to report; Chiara Francesca, one of her most trusted friend welcomed her home at the front gate. Chiara led Shiori inside the church to meet pope Johanna and report. Before the pope, who had power and wisdom beyond anything Shiori had ever encountered, she was mentally cornered, to the point that she almost let the truth about the battle with Lieselotte slip. However, her desire to protect her friends from the hands of Index helped her stand her ground; Shiori was able to lie and told Johanna that she was the one who put both the Black Knights and Lieselotte Werckmeister out of their misery. On the night of that same day, Shiori reunited with Sophia Measley, the creator of her artificial body and a motherly figure to her. As Shiori had been on duty away from home for a long period of time, Sophia took her to her lab for maintenance. During the process, Sophia made a joke of erasing all of Shiori's memories since they were not needed, to which Shiori strongly refused. Despite that, it was the first time they ever had a conversation like between mother and daughter. Before being shut down for further maintenance, Shiori asked Sophia to talk to her more often, to which Sophia gladly accepted. 'Trial of Ursula' Shiori was ordered to remain on standby while the Church process her report. During this time, she lived again in her true home and reunited with more friends, although in a different air. When she met Hieronymus of the Holy Pen, the librarian of the underground library where she lived at, he told her that she had changed much, in a good way, although he still refused to show her his face since it was his rule. After a few days, the result of Shiori's report came in. To much of her and Chiara's astonishment, the Church decided to put her, Ursula of the Bookshelf, on trial since they were skeptical about her report of defeating both the Punishment Squad and Lieselotte so easily; even Johanna was certain that Shiori had faked her report to protect something. Shiori wrote a letter to Kakeru since her life was not guaranteed with the trial before her. Shiori finished her letter one day before the trial and managed to send it back to Ayamegaoka. With an unrivaled strong will, she stepped into the trial ground of the Church, the final battle for freedom. 'Homecoming' One year later (2011), Shiori returned to Ayamegaoka and reunited with Kakeru. While she said she somehow managed to quit Index unharmed, they only gave her a small amount of money to travel by train. She told Kakeru that without Index's financial support, she would only be a normal civilian, and an unemployed one at that. As such, she told him that from that point onward, she would be under his care. Kakeru agreed to look after her for the rest of his life and the two resumed their love. 'The Future' After a few years, Shiori and Kakeru finally married to each other and had a son. On one day, Shiori retold her child the the adventure a group of friends had undergone, hoping that the story would never be forgotten in the future. Other media 'Anime' In the anime, the Black Knights joined forces with Kakeru so she helped them fight Lieselotte. She is then defeated and gave her fragment to Kakeru to send Lieselotte to the space-time rift as a last resort. Even that she was never seen in the last episode of 11eyes and including Kukuri. Abilities Being a powerful magus of Index, she is able to kill the Black Knight Acedia with only one spell and is the only one considered dangerous by Superbia. Her body contains 5000 magic books which serve as both her power and energy for movements. A part of them is sealed, however, and the only way to access the sealed part is through sexual intercourse with a man. Once the seal is broken, her power greatly increases and the Black Knight Avaritia's defeat in the final battle is a proof, although after that she is temporarily unable to move until her magical energy is replenished. The particular elemental attributes of her spells are never actually disclosed. Aside from her magic capabilities, she also posseses some other unique skills. Her reading speed is incredibly fast which, from Kakeru's point of view, looks as if she is turning pages rather than reading a book. In addition, her remembering ability is quite impressive. It is revealed in the game that she remembers all the names and contents of the books she ever read, thus, she remembers all the books that exist in the school library, much to Kakeru's surprise. Also, she is able to beat Tadashi in a video game multiple times, even though she only looked at it once beforehand. In the anime, her Voidstone fragment gives her the ability to travel between dimensions. Trivia *She is one of the shortest characters in the series. She is even shorter than Yukiko, who is one year younger than her. *The reason why she blushes upon meeting Kakeru is partly because she wants him to break the seal on her body. *The player can choose whether to help her remove her seal or not. Even if her request is rejected, she still appears in the last battle at full power. *It is implied that Shiori did not forget about Kukuri in the Normal Ending sequence, but she let that fact slip as the gang made no sign of remembering. *It appears that the event of Kakeru breaking Shiori's seal is considered canon, as it leads to the game's sequel: 11eyes －Resona Forma－Shiori is the only character whose power's perverted twist was not shown in the 11eyes OVA. However, considering that Shiori's shard of the VoidStone might have been giving her a tremendous boost of power, her Pink-Night-version-VoidStone could have reduced her power so low that she did not dare show it. Relationships Kakeru Satsuki: Shiori became student in Kakeru's and Yuka's class, during the first events of the Red Night. In the beginning, she reacted indifferent, but rather strangely toward him. Later, when Kakeru learned the truth about the Red Night, and decided to fight, Shiori asked him to remove the seal on her body, by sexual intercourse, in order to have her full power, and he had been shocked about it, but did it. During her last battle against Kukuri who wanted to kill her to help Kakeru, she confessed she loved him before to die. In her after story, in Resona Forma, she and Kakeru became a couple later after her trial. Later they married and had a child. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Shiori Concept1.jpg Category:Index Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Traditional mages